Let Me Be Your Knight
by Newfoundskies
Summary: Feliciano is missing! Everyone is worried but Ludwig is the most affected. He decided to set out and find the Italian. M for lemon in future chapters, language, and violence. GerIta BOYxBOY don't like don't read. Updates soon!
1. First Encounter: Prologue

Title: Let Me Be Your Knight

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Characters: Ludwig (Germany) and Feliciano Vargas (N. Italy)

A/N: Well story number 3…..-sighs- Yet another Hetalia fanfic (GerIta again) this time it was actually inspired by a dream that I had, I'm not joking. IT WAS THE BEST DREAM OF MY LIFE!

Enjoy!

The young Italian hits the ground, blood oozes from his lips onto the cold floor causing some steam. He looks toward his attackers noticing only the light reflecting off the black pools. Visibility was zero inside the small dark room. The slightest breath could be heard and sometimes even felt. Cold and damp, almost musty. One of the mysterious men grabs a handful of Feliciano's hair, he waited for a reaction. The young man winced then gasped at the feeling of his head being forcibly pulled upward to meet the eyes of the man. He tries to wrench his head away, in vain.

"Now, now let's not try to resist bambino. ~ The more you struggle-" he yanked at the boy's hair, again earning a gasp. "The more pain you'll obtain."

"_An Italian? How bizarre that someone from my own nation would kidnap me."_

The man's voice was husky, maybe due to his age. It also smelled like alcohol and pasta. Feliciano smirked and spit blood at the man's feet. "Don't worry about me, vecchio; I can handle my share of torture." The rebelious act earned him a kick to the jaw. Some snickers and coughing flooded the room.

"Don't test my paitence, figlio di cagna! If the boss didn't tell me to keep you alive, you would have been long dead. " The man lift's the other chin. "Then again it's a shame to ruin this cute face of yours. Maybe if you give in to me I could make the stay a little bit more...heavenly." He grinned showing his awful smile. The teeth were yellow and crooked, he must be a tabacco chewer. Disgusting.

"I already have a lover, and when he relizes that I'm missing. Trust me, he'll come looking for me." He gave a rather cute smile despite the bruises and blood. "Then you'll regret-" Another kick this time aimed at the abdomen.

"Just shut it." Tapping from his shoes faded. "Listen bambino, while you are here. Anything. Goes." Feliciano didn't have to see to know that the evil grin was burned into that man's face. "Your little 'amante' won't be able to find you. Used and dumped, thats how it is when we have you." A stream of light crossed the room as one the henchmen opened the door.

"For now, wollow in your own pain." He laughed, slicking his ash hair back to push a fadora on. After he stepped out the two other stepped out as well. "Saluto bambino."

The light faded, inching away from the sole human left. "Accidenti a lui." Feliciano was finally alone, in a dark room, breaking down. "Please Ludwig. Please find me soon." All that could be heard was the crying of a teriffied being.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

T/N: Bambino- Boy

Vecchio- Old man

Figlio di cagna- Son of a bitch

Amante- lover

Saluto- goodbye

Accidenti a lui- Damn him


	2. Enter the Boss

A/N: Well after the long wait Chapter 2 of Let Me Be Your Knight is here! This took longer than I had originally planned…I've been so busy with school and such; I hadn't found the time to write. My plan was to spend about a week writing per chapter. Since the school year is ended (on bad terms) though, my schedule has been slightly opening. –laughs- A Day in the Life of a Student: Actually finding time to finish a project, very difficult.

Enjoy!

A cup is placed onto a wooden table, the delightful aroma of herbal tea drifts through the spacious room. Consisting of a leather couch with matching club chairs, lamps that bring light dimly across from one to another, a variety of electronics, and a single photo of what seems to be a happy pair of people.

The floor made a creaking noise as a man turns to sit on the couch. This man is the same as the one in the photo, most just call him Ludwig though. As he slowly sunk into the couch he peered over at the large grandfather clock that continued to click away. "Half passed 11pm. What in the world is he up to?"

Iridescent blue eyes watched as the minute hand merrily moved closer towards the 12. Ludwig had been waiting for his Italian lover to burst through the front door exclaiming multiple "Ve~" sounds and retorting something about food. Today was different; Feliciano said he was going to be tending to something in town. Normally he never had any kind of business, unless you count lying around the house as business. Ludwig takes a sip of his tea to try and calm down. "Maybe he went to his brother's or France's… Then again he normally calls me if something like that were to happen." With a stressed sigh he continues to wait, alone, in the living room.

_Tap tap tap._ The German taps his fingers on a book he was reading as he continues the waiting process, becoming more and more irritated at how late Feliciano was. "I swear when he gets home...that Dummkopf!" Flustered he decides to clean to vent. "He's goes out, doesn't tell me where he's going and when he's coming home! Ugh, that Arschloch!"

His ears perk upon hearing the front door shut and begins running. "Feliciano, where the hell have you been?-" Sadly it was just a drunkard by the name Gilbert Beilschmidt, who just happens to be Ludwig's older brother and occupies the basement. "Kesesese! West, you missed out on some great beer tonight! Antonio, Francis, and I saw some really cute girls too. Since I'm so awesome I got all of their numbers." The Prussian reeked of beer and cigarettes. Looking closer you could see the faint reflection of what appears to be body glitter. "_Body glitter? Guess he was telling the truth. I'm not dealing with him right now though…" _Ludwig sighed and sent his brother off to his room, not caring in the slightest of adventure The Bad Friends Trio did that evening. All that was on his mind is where the hell was Feliciano and why hasn't he been scolded yet! After waiting awhile longer he decides to go to bed, anticipating the Italian's arrival before morning approaches.

The pitter patter of heavy morning rain echoed throughout the house. Groaning, Ludwig slowly rises to see that Feliciano never came home last night. Things just became more serious, very problematic and stressful for his now concerned lover. He frantically got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, no one. Guest room: no one. Front yard: no one. Backyard: no one. The house was as it was last night, just Ludwig and Gilbert…and no Feliciano. "Che- Scheiße!" Ludwig walks towards the basement full of concern. "Bruder, are you awake! Something is wrong." He begins shaking his elder brother violently to wake him. "W-was? What's wrong, West?" Gilbert begins to rub his eyes with a yawn. Being completely unaware can have its advantages…

"It's Feliciano; he didn't come home last night and never answered his phone. I'm worried that something happened. Bruder, you have to help me find him." Something changed, for an instance all that was audible was the sounds of a single heart quivering in fear.

"What exactly do you mean he didn't come home? He _always_ comes home." Now even the elder brother is starting to worry, he couldn't imagine his home life without cute Feli around! No more delicious pasta, peaceful siestas, or his adorable nakedness? Absolutely not an option. "We have to find him no matter what." This was the first time in a while Ludwig has heard such a serious tone from his brother. It made him fairly frightened; he never got this serious unless his family or friends are threatened.

The last smidgen of peace had finally left the house, now they were completely serious. Pray they might, but outcome can never be completely clear. Ludwig knew this and hoped that one outcome would be true: Feliciano was somewhere, dead.

"Ja." He looked away for a moment. Of all the people in the world, why must it be someone he knows and cherishes. _"How utterly unfair and cruel the world can be sometimes, but now isn't the time for self-loathing." _The German clenches his fist. "Bruder, let's go."

"_Now is the time for action." _

Elsewhere, Feliciano woke up back against what seems to be a bed. "This ceiling is different. Accidenti!" He managed to get up, but falls as he tries to stand. "They must have drugged me." Once more he gets up, quavering about. His room had a mattress, a single filthy window, and a steel door. The door had a small opening for food trays, like a prison. Tired and dizzy, he plops back onto his 'bed' and tries to piece together what he was getting into exactly.

Feliciano rolls onto his side, almost screams in pain, the bruises and small cuts now starting to hurt again. "I need to get out of here…soon." Closing his eyes he tries to relax a bit, not wanting to reopen any wounds he may have.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up. How was your nap, bambino?" The same man, the same corrupted man that is evil down to the smallest corner of his almost nonexistent heart. His name? Ehno Lombardi: wealthy leader of a new gang. Feliciano knows him well, that was in the past with his eyes were warm and loving. Now they are cold and full of greed.

"Ehno, I figured this would be under your orders. Tell me, who was that new guy that beat me like this?" Feliciano chuckles, but doesn't face the other man. "He was rambling about nonsense, even asked for me to give into him. Just what kind of people have you been hiring? They're pitiful and disgusting."

"Now, now. I don't like when people insult my minions. You of all people should know this, Feliciano Vargas. Where's Lovino? I haven't seen him in ages." He may have been talking on the other side of the door, but it sounded so clear. As if he was actually in the room.

"He's somewhere in Spain with Big Brother Antonio. Let's leave him out of this, Ehno. It doesn't concern him in the slightest." He heard the raspy chuckles of Ehno. Much to his discomfort, it gave him chills. "Now what is this about? Kidnapping and beatings come with a reason, you know."

"I'd like to know where the drugs are. My buyers get reckless when they don't get what they paid for and then they blame me." He leans against the door. "Blame is a funny thing in the underworld, it doesn't exist. Think about it, being blamed is just leading to your death. So that makes blame killing."

"That is some cruel logic you've produced. Don't worry about those drugs; they have been disposed of already. Italy doesn't need any more drugs. It's in bad taste to be involved with such things." Feliciano spat onto the floor, his throat was dry from not drinking anything.

"Bambino, why would you dispose of my drugs? You know how much of a temper I can have. Looks like I'm going to have to keep you longer, torturing you until you tell me where they _actually_ are. Che palle~" Ehno pulls out a cigarette and has one of his bodyguards light it for him. He inhales deeply; letting the tobacco blacken his lungs more, maybe to match his heart?

"Sfida Accettata, Ehno. I _will _keep secretive about the whereabouts." Once again the tapping of shoes fade. These are different though, they feel rushed and annoyed. Feli lays there, imagining what Ehno will do to him. Shrugging he starts to plan his escape carefully, if there is one thing about his lover being a close ally and military genius, it was that he learned tactical skills.

T/N:

Dummkopf- idiot; stupid head

Arschloch- asshole

Scheiße- shit

Bambino- boy

Che palle- That sucks

Sfida Accettata- Challenge accepted


End file.
